


Sandy Lakes

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Reader, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Joshua needs some release.(I posted this here before.)





	Sandy Lakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Why_do_i_try_this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Why_do_i_try_this).



> WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT and light Bdsm
> 
> Request by: Why_do_i_try_this
> 
> I wasn't sure how Bdsm-y you wanted this to be, so it's pretty light

(Y/n) was apart of a caravan that came crossing through Zion, like all other caravans that did, they were attacked by the White legs. Her whole crew was killed. She sat on the sandy ground, her back pressed against a large boulder, ten times the size of her.

She had to hide, before the White Legs saw her, her breathing became shaky. She could hear one right besides her. "FOUND YOU!" A man in the tribe screamed at her. 

She tried to get up and run, but was grabbed on her upper arm by the man. The man lowered an axe he had, getting ready to strike her in the head, she froze, she couldn't even close her eyes.

Before the man could hurt her, a gunshot rang through the air, carrying with the winds, blood spattered her face and body, the man who had her fell to the ground, a giant gapping wound laid in his head.

She looked to the mountain, see a man resting on a giant boulder, the man was dressed like a tribal. The man jumped off the boulder, landing on the ground, a thud ran the air.

He ran over to her, "hey, are you okay?" He asked, she nodded, shakily. " I'll bring you to Joshua, he'll want to hear about" with that he walked away, motioning for her to follow, she did.

They made there way into a cave like place, the tribal man stopped and told her where to go. She walked up the slope entrance. She saw a man sitting at a table, he was loading and checking some guns, the guns pilled up, it seemed like a never ending loop, how long has he been doing this? He sure could do it fast.

"Hello, I'm Joshua Graham, they told me about you, are you okay?" He asked, never stopping what he was doing, or looking at her, " yes, I am, word travels fast around here, don't it? " she let out a little laugh, the mood in the cave felt cold and sad, it didn't much help her mood either.

"Word travels in the wind, forever talking and passing secrets" he sure was a poet, "well, nice to know" she rubbed her neck awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Perhaps you should stay, you're covered in blood and gray matter, perhaps a bath in the lake would be of use to you" he suggested, she nodded, "okay, I guess I'll do that".

She walked out of the cave, trekking the trail to the lake, she saw the beautiful water, it was clear as the sky on a sunny day. There were no Rads, perfect, she could finally take a bath without having to worry about dying, or becoming a ghoul.

She began to strip off her leather armor, the lightweight material, felt intensely heavy. Once she was fully undressed, she dipped a foot in the lake, the temp was warm, since sun smoldering down on it.

She stepped in, feeling the water touch her body was delightful. She fully submerged herself, feeling the heat, she sighed, her back resting against a boulder. The sand beneath her was a bit uncomfortable, but she was enjoying the water pooling around her.

" Wonderful, isn't it? " she jumped hearing the voice, she could tell it was Joshua, his voice was unlike any other. It was smooth and sultry, sweet and spiteful, all the same.

She was quite use to people seeing her in the nude, the Mojave was crowded with people, and there wasn't such a thing as privacy. "It is" her voice was calm and collected.

The man walked behind her, "perhaps, it is you that makes it so wonderful" he placed a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened at his hand, but calmed and breathed in, "are you trying to flatter me?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"Perhaps I am, it gets lonely here" he sounded desperate, she turned to look at him, her lips turned in a smile, "then, I suppose, you want me to make you not so lonely?" Her voice came out playful.

"Yes" his answer was brief, and short, he stepped into the water, not caring for the water soaking his pants and bandages. He grabbed her arm, pushing her body against him, her soft skin flush against his burned body and Kevlar vest.

He wrapped his ashey fingers around his bandages, pulling them down, to expose his lips, they were burned to a crisp, they were. She planted her soft lips against them. His lips were jagged and split, I hurt a little bit to touch them.

He pushed her against the boulder behind her. She gasped at the impact, it hurt quite a bit of she were being honest. He roughly placed his lips against her again, this time it was more forceful.

He ripped his lips away, turning her around, her breast pressed against the rough surface of the sandy rock, Her nipples becoming hard. She felt her hands being tied together, she craned her neck to look, her hands were tied with a white bandage.

"Hey, wha-" before she could ask, her hair was grabbed and her face was pressed into the boulder, it wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but it was still rough. "I am in control, remember that" his voice was like liquid gold, but still stung like venom.

His fingers reached to rub the entrance of her pussy, she was glad she was surrounded by water, because if not, her wetness would be much more visible. She moaned at the feeling.

Something was stuffed in her mouth, she could taste blood on it, it seemed to be his bandages, "be quiet, I don't want them to know what I'm doing, for they are ignorant to this ritual" .

He slipped his fingers in her pussy, her insides were soft and squishy, she moaned, his fingers providing a rough surface, helping her sensitive walls get wetter.

He pulled her back, his hands groping the flesh of her thighs, he pressed his back against the boulder now. His arms held her up, exposing her pussy to the hot air of Zion.

The pads of his fingers played with her clit, she bit into the bandages in her mouth, moaning loudly. He pulled the knot of the bandages back, causing the bandages to get unbearably tight.

His other hand continued to work on her clit, her moans muffled by the bloodied fabric. His fingers trailed down, and plunged into her pussy, two digits moving in and out at a nauseating pace.

The heat of the desert was already sunburn inducing, but added with the heat they were admitting, was hallucinating. Her eyes watered, she closed them, stopping the hot tears from spilling. The pleasure was becoming so overwhelming.

His pace got quicker, her moans were becoming more audible, Joshua's cock was unbearably hard by now, he literally just dropped (y/n) to the ground, causing the water to splash.

He pulled his pants down, pulling his cock out, she shot up out of the water, her hands tied together made her struggle in the water, Joshua stroked his cock. Her head turned to look at him.

His cock was, like the rest of his body, burnt and scarred. His hand left his cock, replacing it with her hair, ripped the bandages out of her mouth, her saliva stuck to the already set fabric.

"Suck" his voice was incredibly calm, guiding her mouth to his cock, he forced her mouth to take it all in. Her jaw was already hurting, he forced her head to bob up and down, the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, it hurt, but not enough for her to tell him to stop.

He pulled her head off, "now, get on the land on your hands and knees" he forced her up to her feet, unbinding her hands, setting them free. She walked to the edge of the lake, bending down to her hands and knees, the wet sand soothed her sore knees from the hard rocks she sat on well sucking him off.

Joshua walked behind her, he dropped to his knees, his hands grasped her ass, he positioned his cock at her entrance, gently filling her with the tip, she moaned. He then, unexpectedly, roughly impaled her on his cock.

Her moans filled the canyon, he began to set a rough pace, slamming into her with all his might, his hips slapped her ass hard, causing her to moan louder. Joshua not wanting the tribals to hear, stuck to burnt and bandaged fingers into her mouth.

She sucked the digits in her mouth, her pussy leaked, soaking her already set thighs. His other hand abounded her ass, to rub her throbbing clit. She was beginning to get overwhelmed at this feeling.

No, she was not new to sex, but she supposed it was his cock that made her this horny and needy, his cock was rough from the scarring, her insides enjoyed the feeling immensely.

He as well was getting overwhelmed, his cock was beginning to get sensitive and he knew he was close, he didn't abandon the rough pace he set, he stuck with his rhythm, and plunged deeper into her.

She was no longer able to hold it in, her juices flowed down her thighs, her pussy clenched his cock, his movements stopped, he let out a loud groan, his sweet cum flooded her pussy, filling her up to the brim.

He didn't remove him self from her, he slumped over her, her upper body had failed her, collapsing to the sandy canyon ground, Joshua laid his hands at her sides, his chest heaved over her.

Eventually he pulled out, and got dressed, simply walking away with out a word, not that she minded really.

\--------


End file.
